Telecommunication operators are today building up several standardized routing capabilities for communication services, sessions and/or media across their collective networks. The motive force is to be able to provide person-to-person connectivity for anyone-to-anyone regardless of particular user-operator relations. Examples of routing capabilities of these services, sessions and/or media are telephony, SMS, MMS, IMPS, Email and now also the coming IMS. Each of these examples has their own addressing structure that makes it possible to route from any user to any other user active within the specific addressing, service or session scheme.
Content providers of different service contents, e.g. communication service content, media content etc., have need for distributing their service content to specified users. In typical cases, a large number of users spread being associated with a number of different operators are the tentative targets for such service content. To this end, content providers can use the routing structures described above just as any other user can, and they will in such a case also be considered as a “normal” user. The content providers can in that way route their service content to anyone desiring it. However, delivering service content when acting as a user among other users has some drawbacks, mainly in terms of ability to adapt the actual content to the type of terminal the content is delivered to and/or the type of access the content is delivered through.
Another alternative that is available for content providers is to create a direct relation to the different operators. Such relations can provide access to current terminal capabilities of the users associated with the operator and the operator access capabilities by making use of the operator's third party interfaces. This becomes a way to obtain e.g. the position of a targeted user, which may be important for the actual delivery of the content. However, in order to be able to provide the service to all possible users, the content provider has to create such relation to all operators of interest. Since there are numerous operators spread over the entire globe, such relations might be difficult to obtain, at least for smaller content providers. This procedure leads to that this approach is very time consuming, administratively difficult and costly for the content provider. There is thus a high barrier for any content provider to use such solutions.